


A Fun Time

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A short one shot story of after Clara captures an obstagoon she has a night of passion with him. Enjoy!
Relationships: ObstagoonxClara
Kudos: 2





	A Fun Time

It was just after Clara won the finals and beat Leon and she was now the new champion. Now she entered the wild area to go catch some super powerful Pokémon. The first that caught her attention was a hot sexy looking male obstagoon. She eagerly walked over to him and after a battle with him caught him in an ultra ball. She jumped for victory and obstagoon let himself out of his ball. She then once she landed back on her feet helped when suddenly her obstagoon grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist as his long ass tongue scraped and licked the left side of her neck. That was when Clara became alarmed. She started to struggle but he wouldn’t have it at all.  
“Obstagoon what’re you doing? Let me go and cut it out now!” Clara warned him.  
But instead of listening he just simply picked her up bridal style and growled lowly at her indicating he wanted her as his mate. He once he forced Clara to make camp for the night brought her into their tent and laid her down on the sleeping bags and blankets that were sprawled across the ground for better support for her body. Clara tried to fight back the tears for she knew what was going to happen to her. Obstagoon used his claws to gently stroke her cheeks and wipe away her tears licking her cheek happily. She at this rate felt her heat down below getting aroused for this handsome Pokémon and she did not deny him anymore and laid down telling him to do what he wanted to her. He grinned a sexy ass grin and said his name before plunging his dick inside her really fast just to take extra precautions if she decided to change her mind. She screamed in pain as more tears fell down her cheeks whimpering too. He stood still over her as his shaft stopped thrusting inside her and he let her adjust to him. Once he felt her walls tighten around him he knew she was ready. Clara elicited a moan for him as he sunk his fangs into her neck breaking the skin to make a large hickey and a bruise claiming her as his and his only and no other Pokémon would dare have her but him. She squeaked in a strange kind of pleasure and pain to where it felt good as she arched her back as he continued to drill into her harder and faster. He caused blood to start seeping out of the wound as he made more and more bites and bruises all over her neck. She scratched her nails down his black and gray furry shoulders mewling like a skitty as he pounded her deeper and slapped his hips against her all to eager and aroused ones. He pushed farther and farther in as she soon felt her climax was upon her and he hit her g spot with precise accuracy and Clara and obstagoon collided and shot their loads to mix together and he pulled out of her carefully watching as their beautiful merged juices seemed out of her and onto the floor. He growled huskily and roared getting a second hard on as he knew he had to slide and slither his tongue around her flower petals to soak the liquids into his mouth and down his throat to which he did in ecstasy and howled after that eating her pussy out. Clara whimpered at this holding onto him as she dug her heels into the ground. God she would never get enough of this as he continued to ravish her for the rest of the night.


End file.
